One More Sad Song
by TwilightMoon317
Summary: AN: A bit confusing...haha, a sad attempt at a first ever fic! What a long way I've come.  An identical twin's attempt to bring back her dead sister creates a new Envy. A sad attempt at romance and writing. FINALLY DONE!
1. Prolouge

The first thing I was aware of was that I was completely naked, my pale skin unmarred, like before the accident. The other thing came soon after. My sister wasn't there. Poppy, my twin sister, had completely disappeared

Arm shaking with the strain, I pushed myself up to look around. I was lying in an elaborated array. Admiring its complexity brought me to two conclusions. This array was for human transmutation.

And it was draw in Poppy's hand.

'Poppy?' Voice quavering I called my sister's name not really expecting an answer. None was forthcoming. Of course not. My call echoed strangely. This was not our house.

Light sifted through a tiny window revealing a concrete room with a single stairway.

'Hey, who's there? Come out!' The voice was male. I curled myself into a ball, leaving nothing revealed. My hair was long enough to cover my body.

'What the hell?' Reaching out the man tried to touch me. Not anywhere bad or anything, just me head, but I screamed. I kicked the intruder away.

'Don't touch me! I'll-' Stretching out my legs had revealed an interesting mark high on my left thigh. After living in Central for six years I knew what it was.

An oroborus.

The man noticed the symbol too.

'A homunculus…_Envy_.' He breathed.

Poppy's attempt to bring me back had created a monster. She had created me.


	2. Discovered

The man was nice enough and, asking his brother to find me some clothes, sat me down and asked me some questions. They had brought me upstairs and I could see snow on the ground outside. I was sitting, still naked, on a wooden chair in the kitchen. The man refused to look at me directly, instead choosing to watch the kettle boil.

'So…who are you?' I could tell he knew me from somewhere. His chin rested on the palm of a metal hand. I stared, fascinated. In central there were automail mechanics but I had never met anyone with actual automail limbs. But I had heard enough stories to THINK I knew someone with artificial limbs.

'Edward Elric.'

'Excuse me?' If this was the Elric I had heard all those stories about then I was as good as dead. Hero of the People, Killer of Homunculi. From the mark on my leg, I was the later in that given title.

When Poppy had joined the military she had been placed under Brigadier-General Roy Mustang. Mustang had been, and still was, Edward's superior office before his disappearance and when he came back. But he refused to talk about his subordinate. The lower ranks were not as tongue tied as Roy was, telling Poppy of the Edward they knew and respected.

'are you not Edward Elric?' Even though I was going to die, I was slightly put off.

'I am, but why does it matter?' Edward was trying to act bored but he could not hide the curiosity that crept into his voice.

At that moment his younger brother came and placed some clothes on the table, along with a thick blanket. The younger turned and I thanked him, pulling on the clothes. The skirt and the shirt were a bit big. Hey, it beat being naked.

A steaming mug of tea was forced into my small hands, smelling faintly of cinnamon. Or maybe that was Edward. But something smelled like honey and ginger. The tea? I took a tiny sip. The tea was ginger and honey. So Edward smelled like cinnamon.

'Again, who are you?' his own mug rested on the table and his hands laced together. Placing his chin on the woven net of thin, delicate fingers, elbows on his knees, he stared at me intently.

'Brikell McKenna.'

'How do you know me?'

'Stories form Second Lieutenant Havoc and Master Sergeant Fuery.' I paused, as he looked me over again. Before I could stop myself, I blurted, 'Are you going to kill me?'

Immediately I felt embarrassed. Edward, though, look just slightly shocked. I couldn't tell why.

'So you've heard about the homunculi?' He was resigned. 'No I have no intention of killing you.'

'But I'm a _monster_!' I practically shouted. I was confused but relieved.

'Some homunculi can do good.' His words were steeled. Edward's golden eyes clouded over for a moment but it passed. 'The old Wrath, he saved my brother, Alphonse. Greed also saved him. Oddly, all of them hated me. Especially the previous Envy.'

'Well, I don't hate you!' I honestly had no reason to. He had given me clothes and wasn't going to kill me. Also, I had to admit, he was quite attractive and polite.

Smiling rather sadly, he whispered, 'You don't know what I can do…' He stood, again refusing to look at me. 'You can either room with me, or can have Al's place with Noah.'

I thought a moment. If Alphonse and Noah were already, a-hem, together, I didn't want to separate them. Edward was the obvious choice because I knew HE wasn't going to kill me.

_But_… if Noah and Al weren't together it would seem like I was coming onto Edward, even if I wasn't and-

To hell with it. I was still my old self, over analyzing everything.

'Um…' I pretended to think a little more. 'You, I guess.' Shrugging, I stood up and pushed in my chair and Edward's as he put the mugs in the sink.

'Alright, come on, it's late.' We went up about ten steps and took a left at the top of the stairs. The door was slightly open and beyond I could see a small single bed with a trunk at the foot. Everything else was bookshelves. Leading the way in Edward held open the door for me.

Moving some particularly large volumes off the bed and on the nearest shelf, Edward spread some thick blanket on the floor, covering them with sheets. I took a step toward the pallet but he cut me off.

'You are a guest, you have the bed, Brikell.'

I placed a hand on my hip. 'Yeah, and the floor is freezing. Your bed anyway.'

'But you can't just sleep on the floor!'

'You can't either!' A thought popped into my head. 'Look, we should both just share the bed. That was we won't argue or freeze.' Ed pondered my observation for a moment.

'Alright.' He put the blankets back onto the bed. 'Wall or open side?'

'Either.'

He held up the sheets and I laid down, rolling to the wall. I could feel Edward lay down beside me. We both lay still and fairly stiff. Then Edward started to figit.

'What's wrong?' Twisting the upper half of my body so I could see him, his back to me.

'Uh, nothing I just…' he paused. 'Normally I sleep facing the wall.'

'Oh, well, I'll just move. I turned and so did Edward.

'Well, that works.' Both of us were facing the wall. I nodded, yawning. He streached out careful not to touch me. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Edward…'


	3. Flash Back

xXxFLASHBACKxXx

Poppy hung up her wet coat, twirling around, her hair spraying water everywere. I was sitting at the table, reading. She came up to me, hugged me, and then danced away.

"You have a date or something?" My book was wet and the writing of the previous owner was smearing, blue ink oozing off the page.

"Yes! With Edward Elric!" She twirled again.

"But Poppy, that's -" It was coming knowledge that the Elrics had just up and left one day.

"No, they're back! And they brought a friend from the other side! And they're STAYING here! Isn't it wonderful?"

Both of us had heard of the older Elric's extraordinary alchemic prowess from Mustang's staff. But now he was actually back?!

All I could manage was a quiet. "Good for you."

Poppy's black hair was falling loose from its neat clip, framing her flushed face. She was smiling broadly.

"He's at the office now, you should come meet him. He's only just been re-instated as a State Alchemist, please come Brikel, do!"

I held up my book and began to read again. "No thanks. No need to confused him, bringing in your identical twin." My insides knotted. I _really_ wanted to meet this mystery person but, for Poppy's sake, I would stay incognito.

xXx

She came in, depressed even though the day was sunny. I was sewing a flower girl dress for Gracia's daughter. Looking up, I saw Poppy, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"He broke up with me!" She sat down and I shoved the dress aside. "'Said he wasn't ready to be in a long-term relationship!"

It took Poppy a moment to calm down. "Everything happens for a reason, Pop. It wasn't meant to be."

xXx

The drive to the company dinner was miserable. Poppy was driving, navigating the icy roads. Then the car skidded and hit something. I saw fire and heard Poppy scream. Then nothing.

xXx

I could see people standing over my body. Poppy was sobbing and someone was holding her. Then I was on the bed looking up at a smiling face. The blonde head moved away, replaced by Poppy's dark mass of hair. She was holding my face and crying.

"You can come home! You'll be with me! Oh, Brikel, Brikel, oh!"

xXx

Poppy sat by me, holding my hand. I was burning up, fevered and out of sorts. My entire body hurt, ached, the pain unbearable. Then it was gone. I was gone. My younger sister (by two hours) was alone.

xXxEND FLASHBACKxXx

I was jerked to awareness by Edward's soft voice.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean - I didn't - couldn't -"

"It's fine." I forced a smile. "Everyone gets confused. I'm used to it by now." I waved him off, climbing out of the bed. He followed me quickly, apologizing profusely.

"Look, really, I'm sorry." He buttoned his shirt, embarrassed.

I straightened the knee length skirt. "I accept your apology. Now, get a grip! People ALWAYS got us confused."

Seemingly satisfied by my answer he opened the door and we went down the stairs. Alphonse was already up, cooking eggs. I went over to help. Al seemed please, greatly so, handing me the skillet so he could slice the bread and clean dishes. Edward set the plates, all while reading the paper with great interest.

The eggs were cooked and Alphonse had successfully toasted the thinly sliced bread. I heard the floor creak behind me as I turned with the skillet. Lucky me. I had turned just in time to see the woman I assumed was Noah cup Edward's chin from behind, tip his head back, and kiss him. Nothing big, but enough to make the snake in my chest burn red-hot again.

Now, though, I could properly name the snake.

_Envy._


	4. Sin

Much to my surprise, it was Edward who insisted I stay with them, I tried to politely refuse the offer but it was just too tempting, plus, Edward had a point.

"You can't just walk around Central now. You're supposed to be, well, dead."

"Only Poppy and you knew I was dead, though."

"Ah, but everyone knew that you were staying with Poppy and were ill. How would it look to have you up and around without her?"

His argument was flawless. In the end, I agreed. The only difference now was that Edward and I were all too cautious in each other's presence. And that I would be rooming with Alphonse.

True, they looked almost EXACTLY alike, but it was something about Edward. Maybe he was more mature?

No; that's not it.

Taller, perhaps?

Nope. He and Alphonse were the same height.

Because there was no way he would ever choose me over beautiful, dark, mysterious Noah? The fact that he was practically the forbidden fruit, my dead sister's previous lover? All of the above?

Yes that had to be it.

Of course. Because everyone wants what they can't have and it's just not fair. Well, that's what dreams were fore, right. Right. A girl can dream.

Scratch that.

A sin can dream.

While my mind went over all my flaws, my mouth began to ask questions. Noah supplied the answers.

"I can't simply stay without providing a source of income. What'll I do about my job?"

"You can work at the theater with me. They are looking for workers."

This continued for some time until I was completely satisfied that I would not be in the way. As much as I detested Noah, I was quite happy to work at the theater. My love of music would most likely win over hate and disgust.

Well, maybe not.

Noah was a chorus girl, part of the action. I would probably be seating people and making sure everyone behaved.

And I started tomorrow.

Oh, lucky little me.


	5. Perfect Pitch and Whistle While You Work

"Right here!" Noah pulled my arm, dragging me through the snow. The theater's doors were oak, stained almost black, magnificent behemoths compared to the little bright shoppe doors. "Let's get you a uniform."

The wine red skirt was full and floor length and the jacket had tails on it, the shiny brass buttons glinting in the lamplight.

"Perfect fit." I said, twirling for Noah. She clapped and beckoned me over to meet the manager. He was a small, portly old man with a drooping gray mustache. "Hello."

The man took my hand, giving it a firm shake, which I returned being just as firm.

"And you are?" His voice was rich and low.

"Brikel McKutnay, pleasure." I inclined my head politely. He did the same, welcoming me to my new job and assigning my daily tasks. Dusting, dusting, and more dusting.

Joy.

Oh, and sweeping the aisles.

"Now our theater holds open auditions for staff for parts in plays and musicals. Small, mind you, nothing much. So if you are interested, today -"

I shook my head quickly. "Maybe next time, sir. I just want to get accustomed to things here." The man nodded and left Noah and I in silence.

"Well, I've missed dance and vocal warm ups."

"Do you need a note?" I was searching for wood polish, rag already in hand. Noah nodded.

"Yes, and A sharp. Ah, where's the piano?"

I hummed. After a few seconds I went a little higher. Noah turned, confused.

"What are you doing, Brikel?"

I stopped. "A sharp." I hummed again.

Noah sang the same note, running through her vocal range, which was rather small. I could do high C and a low base G when the need arose. Perfect pitch.

Smiling, Noah turned and began to walk to the stage. "I will be back after rehearsal!" I sighed, alone in the lobby, and began to dust.

xXx

It must have been habit, but I started to sing while I cleaned. I could hear the auditions in the auditorium. Recognizing the show, I ran silently through my repertoire, finally selecting one of my favorite pieces from 'Phantom of the Opera'. I started out tentatively, scanning the room for any living soul. Seeing no one I grew stronger, my voice filling out the range nicely.

_"Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_But dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you dreamt I could."_

Being so caught up in the song, I didn't notice Noah and about every other human being in the place come and settle themselves in, listening to me sing.

_"Sing for you the wrong companion..."_ I chose that moment to look up and see everyone staring at me. My song abruptly halted because I couldn't find my voice.

Someone shouted, "Keep going, Miss Daae!" Everyone cheered and shouted out random songs. Choosing one I started again.

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came._

_The voice that calls to me, and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again, for now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_

From the doorway, I heard a voice answer mine.

_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet._

_My power over you grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mine."_

That person was Edward. He was hanging up his coat, looking for his partner. We were both still singing, but I was in the crowd and he was in the circle, looking.

_"My (Your) spirit and my (your) voice._

_In one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there/here_

_Inside my/your mind."_

As I began to do the high, almost scale light run, I saw him look right at me.

"Sing for me, Angel of Music!" His voice seemed to reverberate in the lobby. I stepped forward, still doing the run. Just before I hit the top note, everyone in front of me moved to the sides.

It was just Edward and I. Face to face.


	6. Miss Daae and Lust

The roars and clapping almost made me deaf. I saw the chubby manager elbow his way over to Edward and I.

"Well done, well done! Mr. Elric, I didn't think you would come and Miss McKutnay, why didn't you want to audition before? Nevermind, welcome to Central Theater as the new Christine Daae. And you Edward, superb! Your voices blended so nicely. You simply must be the Phantom! And Alphonse!"

He began to make his way to the door where a bewildered Alphonse stood, surveying the scene. Edward was still staring at me. I blushed and turned away but he caught my sleeve.

"You-" he paused for a moment and considered his words. "You were perfect. And that run..." he gave a low whistle. "Fantastic."

"I didn't know you sang."

"Of course. Both Al and I do. And from the looks of it," he stood on tip toe, grinning broadly. "Al has just been announced Raoul." Poor Alphonse looked crestfallen and somber.

"That's wonderful! Why does he look so sad?"

"He hates all the attention and-" Edward never finished his sentence because Noah ran up, positively beaming.

"Good job! Brikel, I had no idea-"

"It's a habit, I sing while I clean." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm Madame Giry." She straightened up. "You've got them all worked up. No one here is ever like this! This...lively!" She practically skipped away to find Alphonse.

"I wasn't even that good." I muttered about to walk away. Two hands, placed on my hips, held me where I was, "You were beautiful, wonderful..."

As soon as he whispered though, he was gone. All I could do was hold myself upright. The feel of his breath on my skin had made my legs turn to jelly. Damn him!

xXx

Normally, I ran closed rehearsal with just Edward and Alphonse but today we were using sets, so naturally, it was a full cast run through.

As I slipped on nude colored leggings so no one could see my ouroboros, I felt someone behind me. Pushing the feeling away, I went on with doing up my long, straight hair, until someone spun me around and pinned me to the wall.

"Stop! Let me -" I mumbled into a strong hand that had been clapped over my mouth. There was nothing I could do but struggle.

"See, darling, no need." A low voice chuckled. The blue eyes individual was Andre in _Phantom_. I honestly had no clue what his real name was and I honestly didn't care right now, because I was pinned, half-dressed against my will.

My desperate attempts to escape fueled the man's madness.

"Ah, little Envy wants me to let do. How cute!" His face was only inches from my own. He must have seen my eyes widen. "Yes, I know what you truly are, lovely. Now guess what sin I am."

Oh god. Lust. The man was pinning me with his own body. I couldn't breath, he was closer. He took his hand away.

BANG!

Edward stood in the doorway, completely shocked.

"Don't you touch her, bastard!" He yanked the sin away. Lust just shrugged and left me to collapse in Edward's arms.

"E-Edward! I thought - I-I-" Completely losing all self control, I sobbed into Edward's chest. "He - he's Lust. He knows that I'm-"

Gentle fingers alighted on my lips and with his automail hand brushed away my tears. "Hush. You missed dance warm ups but you can still make singing..." Ah, distraction. He got points for trying.

I tried to stop crying, I really did. I couldn't Poor Ed. He just stood there awkwardly rocking me in his arms until somehow I composed myself.

We walked out together, Ed covering for me, like the gentleman he is; apparently, I had stage fright. And badly.

Edward's story didn't hold up. As soon as I stood center stage, ready to sing, I felt all the confidence in the world. All the previous jitteriness was cleared. Soon I was all smiles. Even in this stupid revealing costume.

Alphonse really could sing, gentle and sweet, like his personality and Noah with her middle range was alright. Still, though, I was jealous of her. And Lust's voice was good, too, although a little raspy for my taste.

But it was seeing Edward in costume that REALLY got me. His long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. He was wearing a tight black vest over a loose white shirt and black pants. The mask gleamed under the stage lights and, if I couldn't see the over side of his face, he looked like the epitome of evil.

Well, playing around with his cape wasn't going to help his bad ass image. Maybe. He grinned at me and winked, whirling his cape around with his arm to shield the rest of his face, stalking out to do his warm up. Hey, if the woman who played Carlotta was a drama queen, Edward was a drama king.


	7. No One to Save Her

As the chorus warmed up, Noah helped me warm up for dance. I only had to do one, but it required flexibility and grace. Needless to say, I lacked both and Noah made it worse.

"It's a good thing you don't have a part in the chorus." Her hands supported my back as I bent over in a bridge. I really couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment.

It's a good thing I can sing, I thought. It's a good thing I'm not a goddamed whore.

Probably a mean thing to think, but somewhat true. Earlier, I had seen Noah practically pin Edward and, well, how to put this nicely, um..._feel him up_. Which I found disgusting. No matter how attractive Edward was I wasn't going to -

I shook off my inappropriate thoughts I was having. Now was not the time. Masquerade was next for a run-through but I REALLY didn't want t do a lovey-dovey scene with Alphonse right now. Noah lifted me back up, looking confused.

I changed costumes quickly, into a light, rose pink gown. The color made it look like I had cleavage. Hah. Another reason Edward would choose Noah over me. She had boobs. Sighing more heavily that I normally would have when it came down to figure, I was tripped when someone stepped on the hem of my costume.

Ah, shit, not again!

Lust gripped my arm tightly, leering. "Looking marvelous, my, darlying." His eyes settled on my chest. "Well, now, that dress looks tight." Lust raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Need some help getting out of it?"

"Lemme go, sick bastard!" I twisted around but he was stronger than me.

"But, darling, I'm Lust. Don't you ever feel your sin cloud everything?" Indeed, he didn't look sane, well, completely so. And I was willing to bet my money that I didn't look sane either. As a matter of fact, I felt half wild with fear, the shoulder of my dress was off, and my hair was falling out of its bun.

But this time, Edward was set in his place, high in the balcony. He seemed bored. Damn it, if you're bored, save me!

This time, no one would come.


	8. I'm So Sorry

Lust had me pinned between himself and the wall. Again. Déjà vu, and not the pleasant kind that filled my mind. Damn it, DAMN it, DAMN IT! Why me? Why him?

Suddenly, I realized something. I was the stronger, mentally. But it might just held. This jackass was too busy trying to unbutton my costume to realize my hands were free and _he_ was off-balance.

Shit, if this didn't work, I was done for. Well, better than just coming quietly, I suppose.

Focusing all my energy into my legs and all my strength in my fist, I swung hard at Lust's face. My hand hurt by he was on the floor bleeding. Seeing the blood, I felt weak-kneed. Where the fuck did all my courage and energy go?

Lust sat up, holding his jaw. Broken. My inner self punched the air. My outer self froze. His words were slurred but recognizable. "You little bitch."

Before he could even stand I was dashing toward the theater doors, but he was faster.

The only thing he didn't count on next were one: the fabulous acoustics in the hall and two: I was practically in the aisle when he grabbed me.

"Let me go! Now!" I squirmed and cried out.

"I'll kill you, you smart-ass! Think you're still the stronger?" He shook my and my top practically came off. Thank god the laces were tight. "Huh? You're nothing but an ungrateful bitch, weak and lowly. Still thinking you are stronger?"

His voice echoed and people were gathering around Lust. He seemed not to notice.

"No. But I am definitely the smarter." Lust pushed me back and I landed on top of someone. He shoved past cast and orchestra members to leave. Damn, it'd good to be witty! But all wittiness left me when I saw who I was laying on.

"Uh, hi Edward...heh." Fuck. This just got worse.

xXx

Crap. I knew if I rolled over to face him, we'd be in a _very_ suggestive position and, most likely, Noah would get pissed. Hey, even skanks have feelings. But if I didn't, my dress top would come off. Which would make rolling over worse, because it would also result in my flashing everyone. Heh...

The decision was made for me. I felt hands tug the fabric back button it again. Thankfully most people decided to leave and return to singing. Only Edward and Noah remained.

As soon as Edward finished buttoning my dress he seemed about to lift me up but Noah rushed to help me.

"I knew that Mr. Collins was trouble! All the new girls claim that he...well, you know..." Noah was fussing over my general appearance, as if it mattered. She tugged my dress straight and tied my hair back again. She surveyed her work and smile.

"There, no you can go out. Al's in place already, go on!" Noah pushed me towards the set. "Scoot!"

By the time I was in my place, next to Alphonse, I could see Edward up on the stairs, waiting for the music to start so he could come on. I caught his eye and gave a little wave. He smiled down and mouthed something that I couldn't catch. The music began and suddenly the stage was a whirl of black, white, and gold. Oh well, I'd ask him later.

xXx

Everything went without incident in Masquerade but Notes was a disaster. Without 'Mr. Collins' or Lust no one knew their cues. So I had time to find Edward while Noah was on stage. Yes!

I sidled closer to Edward when I, gently elbowing him.

"What did you say earlier?" He looked a bit confused but then he seemed to realize what I meant.

"Oh, that? Just forget it." His face took on a pink undertone. Actually, if possible, he looked even more attractive. And he was obviously highly embarrassed.

"Nah, come on, tell!" I gave him a playful jab and he looked at his feet. "Please?" Edward gave me a sideways glance. "I really want to know, Edward."

Notes had to be started over again; more time for us.

He looked at me, straight in the eye.

"You looked lovely in that dress. This one, too." He added quickly, for I had made a backstage change into a deep purple and white dress.

I was taken aback. No one really ever gave me compliments on my figure, seeing how I was thin and small, lacking any curves what-so-ever.

"Th-thank you."

Being a sin made it worse. Now my image AND moral lacked. Hah. Sucks to be me. I turned away, frustrated by myself, but Edward stopped me.

"It wasn't my intention to cause you any embarrassment, Brikel. Although it is true. You are much prettier than you think you are. I mean - shit..."

Freudian slips, hate them, love them. Right now I couldn't tell if I felt love of hate. In the end, neither won. Anger did.

"You only say those things because I remind you of Poppy."

"That is not true. Brikel, listen to me! Once, I loved your sister. Yes, I admit, but not in the way you think. She was like the sister I never had but she wanted more. I-" Edward paused. "I have always had a fear of relationships, really. Bad things happen to everyone I become close to. People have died by just being my friends."

His entire frame seemed to wilt. The normally proud, confident young man had become a guilt ridden, angst filled person.

What came next was completely unexpected.

"I don't want that to happen to you." He sighed. "It didn't work with Poppy, though."

"What? What didn't work?"

"Being involved with Noah." He looked wistfully on stage.

"Well, it's not going to work on me either." I mumbled under my breath. Now I knew. It was all an act, put on because -

Because he didn't want me to end up like Poppy?

"Excuse me, what did you say?" He shook himself out of his daydream and looked at me.

I weighed my words carefully. "Thank you for being so concerned, but it doesn't matter anyway. "He tilted his head and squinted at me a little. Cute. I turned and began to walk back to stage right. Over my shoulder, I said,

"I'm a Homunculus, Edward, how much worse can it get?"

Little did I know, that particular statement was the first stop on a never ending train of guilt, reserved for Edward Elric and those who knew why he had automail.

And who knew what had happened to his mother.


	9. Realization

Edward refused to talk to me. Go figure. Before he practically searched for a reason to talk to me, and now I got barely a glance. Which made me feel unloved and unwanted by the only person who could have understood my problems.

Shit.

Feeling a little down during one of my scenes with Al, which I had a LOT of, damn it, I asked him why Edward wasn't talking to me. Cause he would sure as hell chat up a storm with anyone else.

"Well, he can get really sensitive about some things. I'd need to know what you said." His eyes were so trusting, damn it. Needless to say, I told him everything.

Alphonse kind of turned away, like he was ashamed. "Our mother died. We - we tried to bring her back and created a Homunculus, Sloth. By saying that, you made Edward feel like death was better than being one of the Seven. And then..." Al seemed unwilling to go on.

"Did he...destroy her?" I paled, realizing what I had done just by trying to make him feel better. Like hell that worked.

The next scene was with Edward. Okay, let's see if _I_ could pull off an apology like I did my high 'C' scale. Right...luck, being a lady, gave us a five minute in between break. I found Edward and Noah in a backstage room, door open.

He must have seen me because his sole purpose right then must have been to make me throw up. As soon as I caught his eyes, he suddenly grabbed Noah and passionately kissed her. All while looking straight at me.

I felt rebellious tears prickle in my green eyes. Weakness, I told myself, tears are weakness, don't let him see. But I couldn't turn away without running. I just wanted to die, right there.

To think I wanted to apologize to this - this - _manwhore!_ Ah, damn. ENVY. I could feel it and I wanted to hurt anyone, everyone, but I didn't. I let out a choked sob and ran.

Finding a suitable set piece to hide in (or in this case, under), I allowed myself to cry. If no one could see, good. If anyone found me, fuck them.

My red dress was splayed on the steps and I gathered the fabric up and rested my tired, confused head, burying my face into the silk.

All I wanted was to say that I was sorry and he kisses that slut! Noah flirted with every other guy in the theater, for god's sake! He's such a bastard. Just another fucking bastard.

"I hate him!" I practically screamed to no one. But I did hear someone on the steps above me. Damn two tiered steps. A figure appeared around the corner, then another. Ed and Al.

I didn't deserve this, not now, not here.

"Brother," Alphonse pushed Edward forward. "Wants to tell you something, Brikel."

"Well, fuck that. I don't deal with whores and liars."

"What makes me a liar!?" Edward stepped forward, fuming.

"So you admit to being a whore?" I snapped, clutching my dress. I was so angry.

"Don't avoid the question." I stood quickly, almost falling off my railing.

"How can you put on that goddamned act? You don't enjoy any of it; you are living a FUCKING LIE Edward! How? Am I the only one that sees your pain every time you touch her?"

Fish gasp for air when brought out of water, uselessly. Humans gasp for air when lost for words. Edward was the fish. I couldn't stop the tears as I threw myself at him, shaking him, hard.

"Please, please stop, Edward. Can't you see it hurts you?"

Still he gave no answer.

"Edward, I'm sorry about what I said. I'm sorry about everything I've ever said." I drew back and walked toward the stage. "At least put on a façade for now, you have lines."

The lights gently illuminated the Phantom's theater vault lair. Alphonse stood behind an iron looking gate. I sung quietly to myself.

_"Do I become his prey, do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought; he murders all that's good,_

_I know I can't refuse, bur god I wish I could_

_Oh god if I agree, what horrors wait for me?_

_In this, the Phantom's Opera."_

The set around me was decorated with tall candles and mirrors. A familiar song was a comfort to me, as I re-sang the versa. Analyzation took place on instinct. Four things.

1) I was Edward's prey, like it or not.

2) He killed my feelings of sympathy.

3) Why can't I get over him?

4) What'll happen to me? And what about him?

Someone called the scene. "Down Once More, Point: Reprise, Conclusion!"

It meant bad things.

SHIT!


	10. Christine's First Kiss

Let It be known that Ed is **bold,** Al is normal, Brikel is _italics_

Well, Edward certainly displayed the same amount of discomfort I felt, but didn't let it show. _Down Once More_ was sung without any problems because it was all Edward's voice. My voice kept cracking.

_"Have you gorged yourself, at last in your lust for blood?_

_Am I now to be pray in your lust for flesh?"_

I flinched as Edward grabbed me, as blocked, spinning me into himself.

_"The fate which condemns me to wallow in blood_

_Has also denied me the joys of the flesh_

_The face the infection which poisons our love_

_The face which earned a mother's fear and loathing_

_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing_

_Pity comes to late, turn around and face your fate_

_An eternity of this before your eyes..."_

He was trying to look emotional, like he was supposed to, but it wasn't happening. Well, the song went on, reguardless.

_"The haunted face holds no horror for me, now._

_It's in your soul where the true distortion lies."_

Edward stopped me.

"Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest.

Sir, this is indeed an unparallel delight.

I had rather hoped that you would come

Now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night."

We were getting closer and we both knew it. Alphonse eyed his brother then me before getting back into character, turning from a calm individual to a frenzied, ahem, lover...

_"Free her! Do what you like only free her!_

_Have you no pity?"_

Alphonse looked and sounded the part of Raoul. I probably looked frightened and small and Edward proud and in his moment of triumph. Sparing him a glance I saw he looked the polar opposite. Edward looked sad and tired.

_"Your lover makes a passionate plea."_

_"Please Raoul, it's useless!"_

_"I love her! Does that mean nothing, I love her!_

_Show some compassion!"_

_"The world showed no compassion to me!"_

Edward's powerful bass voice turned into an angry bark.

_"Christine, Christine, let me see her!"_

Alphonse's plea was genuine; he was a great actor and singer. Edward taunted Al, or Raoul, further as I watched helplessly, Al drew closer.

_"Be my guest. Miseur I bid you welcome._

_Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for all the sins which are yours?"_

Edward pretended to strangle Alphonse with a noose while I cried out. Damn it, why did Christine have to be such a sissy?

_"Order your fine horses now!_

_Raise up your hand to the level of your eye!_

_Nothing can save you now_

_Except perhaps Christine."_

Edward cast me a glance as I sang. Ears were in my eyes, as blocked. All I had to do what picture Edward kissing Noah. I had to be frightened.

_"Start a new life with me!_

_Buy his freedom with your love!_

_Refuse and you send your lover to his death!_

_This is the choice._

_This is the Point of No Return!"_

Ah, my turn! The singing my easy, but holding back my tears was not. I couldn't cry until I kissed him. We had never blocked this...but I had to, I just knew it and with three days until opening, I supposed I had to.

_"What tears I might have shed for your dark fate,_

_Now grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_

"Christine, please forgive me, please, forgive me.

"I did it all for you and now:_Farewell fallen idol_:**Past all hope of cries for help.**"

"and all for nothing . . .: _and false friend . . ._:**no point in fighting**

"_One by one I've watched illusions shattered . . ._

"Either way you choose he has to win: **For** **either way you choose, you cannot win!**

Alphonse started the three-part counter and Edward finished, with me in between, somewhere.

**"Do you end your days with me, or send him to his grave?"**

"Why make her lie to you to save me?"

**"Past the point of no return**_: Angel of Music:_For pity's sake, Christine, say no!

"… **The final threshold. . : **_. . . why this torment?_

"Don't throw your lifeaway for my sake : _When will you see reason?_ :** His life is now the prize which you must earn!"**

"I fought so hard to free you: _Angel of Music: _**You've passed the point of no return…**

Edward and I started. I finished; ready now to go 'face my fate'.

"_You deceived me,_

"_I gave my mind blindly."_

Alphonse started the three-part counter and Edward finished.

My ears were threatening to spill now. I couldn't help it. And they weren't for myself, or Edward, or Alphonse, but because of the story. Even I would fall for a well-written romance.

"You try my patience. Make your choice."

I was crying now.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness_

"_What kind of life have you known?_

"_God give me courage to show you,_

"_You are not a-lone!"_

And I kissed him Edward's lips were soft but firm, which was a pleasant sensation. It hit me just then. I had NEVER kissed anyone before! What in Holy Hell was I supposed to do here?

My hesitation was met with amusement on the receiving end. Edward gently applied pressure to my lips, smirking the _entire _time. Did he have to make it a big deal?

Goddamn orchestration! Did the scene vamp have to be so fucking long? Why, why me? Although I must say, the music was phenomenal, powerful to the core.

When the music passed, I drew away and we listened to the chorus with 'Track Down this Murderer." He pushed me toward Alphonse, who caught me and held me close. I much preferred kissing Edward.

"**Forget this, forget all of this.**

"**Leave me alone, forget all you've seen...**

"**Go now, don't let them find you!**

"**Take the boat, leave me here, go!**

"**Just take her and go!**

"**Go, NOW!"**

Edward loomed up and I ran offstage left with Alphonse. **"Go and leave me!"**

The music box. It started to play when Edward picked it up, a sweet, tinkling melody.

**"Masquerade, paper faces on parade...**

**Masquerade hide your face so the world can never find you..."**

His low voice was a whisper as the lights dimmed leaving only the candles and Edward's spotlight. I came back in to hand him the ring he had given me a few scenes earlier, a small silver band with a single emerald.

**"Christine, I love you..."**

There was something in his eyes that made me want to believe it, too. They burned with such intensity as he looked up at me, desperately...

"Brikel..."

"HOLD!" The director dropped his baton, walked up the steps and stood between us. "Fantastic, all three of you!" He beckoned to Alphonse. "Unfortunately this is all our time and the only thing that needs to be fixed," he glanced at me and Edward. We looked at each other then to him again. "Is that kiss. Miss McKutnay, have you ever kissed anyone before? No? Alright, I wasn't you to practice with Edward. He'll teach you."

The orchestral director dismissed everyone with a wave of his pudgy hand. People milled around. I caught sight of Noah and was about to say hello when Edward dragged me off stage, hiding behind a setpiece.

"So," he was still smirking. "You've never kissed anyone."

I blushed madly and shook my head. "No."

"Well then we _will_ have to practice."

"Depends. Are you going to forgive me?"

He tipped my chin up and pressed his lips gently to mine, almost sweetly. Not how we needed to practice. Damn.

"Well, you are the _worst_ teacher ever, Edward." I joked when he drew away, eyes fluttering open. He licked his lips.

"Who said that was for practice?" He held me close to him. One hand rested on my head, holding me to his chest. I breathed deeply. "You know-"

Edward pushed me back, away from him. Noah rounded the corner half a second later. She smile at me and grabbed Edward's hand, hauling him away.

I fell to my knees, fingers on my lips. Why did it feel so good? Why did it have to feel so right?

My only hope was that Noah wouldn't find out.


	11. Match Maker and Heart Breaker

"I'll be back in an hour or so, alright?" Noah poked her head into the living room where I stood holding sheet music, reading it over. Edward stood just behind me, pen at the ready. We looked up.

"Oh, alright Noah." I lowered the music to wave good-bye. As soon as I heard the door close I turned to Edward.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness, what sort of life have – "_

My inrtoduction was 'rudely' but off by Edward.

"To hell with formality, Brikel." His voice was nearly a growl, low and deep. Truthfully, it scared me. A good thing.

"Edward." My voice was firm. He sighed and backed off a little.

"What?"

"Noah." I crossed my arms and looked Edward straight in the eye. "Edward you can't lead a double life."

"Ah, I've been waiting for you to bring that up." He rocked back and forth on his heels. "I think it best when she comes back that you stay in here and keep singing. I'll handle the situation."

I was a little surprised. "How long have you been planning that?"

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I leaned back so I could see his face, arms around his neck.

"Hmm. Since I heard you sing." He leaned closer to kiss me, but I stopped him again.

"Edward?"

"Brikel?

"You – this isn't because I look like Poppy?"

I needed to hear those words that would calm my fears. Edward looked hurt.

"No. You may look the same but _you_ are completely different." He smiled and tried to kiss me.

I let him.

xXx

For how long we stood like that, I'll never know. But I do know it wasn't long enough before we heard the door open.

_"Think of me – "_ Noah knocked on the doorframe. I acted surprised. "Oh, hi, Noah!" She waved.

"Nice line. Bri, have you seen Edward?"

"Yeah, he – " I turned but he wasn't there. "Well, he was just there, writing more music."

Noah nodded and left. True to my word, I kept singing even when I heard shouting in the next room. I heard a bedroom door slam but my voice continued to carry the tune.

"The deed is done." I spun around to see a smiling Edward. "Alphonse is with her now." Something was masked by that smile and it bothered me.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Noah – she said I was using you as a replacement for your sister. Hearing it from you is fine, that's your right, but the way she said it..."

I caressed his face, "Edward..."

He gently clutched my fingers, bringing my hand to his chest, holding it there, pressed between us. I rested my head on his shoulder and he placed some unexpected kisses on my neck, making me shiver. His breath ghosted over my exposed skin.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..."_

I looked up smiling. Then I remembered something.

_"You known? God give me courage to show you_

_You are not a-lone."_

This time, me kissing Edward was different. I felt elated and light, trying to put everything I was worth into that gesture. This time, I knew he loved me.

Want to know what I remembered?

We hadn't practiced.

xXx

Dinner was a silent affair with just me, Alphonse, and Edward. When we finished I quickly made a plate and walked upstairs. I knocked lightly on Noah's door and then opened it, slowly.

"Noah?" I expected some angry rebottle but none came. In fact, she beckoned me over to the desk where she sat writing.

"Noah, I'm sorry." Honestly, I was.

"It's alright. I should've known that it was coming."

"Oh."

She gave me a sad smile, taking the plate from my hands.

"Just do one thing for me..." She glanced up.

"Anything." I felt like I owed her, what else could I say?

"Make him happy." I was shocked and she seemed to notice. "The one thing I couldn't do was make him happy. Just try. I think you'll be more successful than me." Noah picked up her fork and knife, setting her papers aside. I took it as my cue to leave.

Alphonse was waiting outside as I closed the door gently behind me. I smiled at him.

"Is she alrght?"

"Yeah, she was writing. Why?" Alphonse looked both ways before whispering something. "What?"

"I said...well, um, I said 'Because if anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do.'"

A grin spread across my face. "Why tell me that when you could tell Noah?" I opened the door and shoved him in. Not the best way, but hey, it might work.

Assuming that Edward was in his room next door, I turned and knocked on his door.

"Edward. " I opened the door, letting myself in. The room was dark so when I turned to close the door, I turned on the lights.

The sight before me made me squeal in surprise and cover my eyes with the hand that wasn't on the doorknob.

"Come on Brikel. It's not like I don't have anything on!" I could almost picture his grin.

"I don't count towels as clothes."

Edward had apparently showered while I was talking to Noah and Alphonse. When I walked in he had a towel around his waist and nothing else. Just the thought made me blush. A lot.

"Fine, I'll put some 'clothes' on." I could hear some shuffling and opening and closing of drawers. "You can open your eyes now."

"Can you put a shirt on?"

"Hm...no." Edward quickly closed the distance between us, enveloping me in a hug. His skin was warm and slightly damp, his hair was in wet strands plastered to his back. The automail was cool but not unpleasant.

"I guess you don't _have_ to put a shirt on..." I was defeated by my own thoughts. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him.

"Mmm, you're betting better, Brikel." He undid my hair band, running his fingers through.

"Thanks to you, Edward. Practice makes perfect."

"You already are perfect."

Yawning, I laid my head on his chest.

"I think someone needs to sleep." He tugged me towards the bed. I resisted and he knew why. "Just sleep, I promise."

Edward kept his promise.


	12. Phantom of the Opera

I peeked around the heavy velvet curtain. The house lamps were lit and I could clearly see the completely filled theater.

The past three days had gone quickly. Lust had never came back and I got the feeling if he decided to come back, he wouldn't be welcome, so we needed a replacement. Alphonse had the flu but we couldn't rightly get rid of him now, could we? Poor Al had dragged himself to the rest of the rehearsals and sung through it.

Noah helped him through it, too.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my expression. They'd be good for each other. Rather roughly, I was dragged backwards. Turning, I was surprised by a quick kiss from Edward.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners!?" I pretended to be horrified by his actions, even though I was rather pleased.

"Didn't anyone teach you NOT to stick your head out on stage?" He gently rubbed his flesh thumb across by cheek, no doubt wanting to support me and blend my stage makeup together. "You alright, Brikel?" I was right it was both. I held very still as his thumb circled my right, then left cheek, blend red into light brown cream makeup. His hand was shaking, and not from consentration.

Reaching up I took a hold of his hand and pressed it to my lips, smiling. He smiled back, teeth gleaming white in the dull light.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing."

His smile turned into a frown and he looked away, embarrassed, I held his hand to my heart.

"I'm a little nervous." He admitted. "You, on the other hand, look unfazed."

"Because I am sure everything will be fine." I put some emphasis on the word fine, hoping to calm Edward's skyrocketing pulse. He held me tightly and I could hear his heart flutter as he breathed deeply.

"Much better." He entwined his hand in mine and I pressed himself against me. I kissed his skin just where the neck met his shoulder. His pulse shot up.

"I wish I were as calm as you."

Smirking, I said, "_Envious?_"

"Brikel," Edward hated bringing up my other name.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Edward." I kissed his cheek and giggled. "Um, let me fix that..."

My cherry red lips had left lipstick on his white makeup. I wiped it away then blended the white together. Edward grinned and fitted his mask over the right side of his face. His parting remark?

"It's showtime."

xXx

Finding Edward during intermission was not a problem at all, because as he ran offstage, he picked me up in the wings, spinning me around before kissing me.

"Edward?!" Was all I could squeak before he kissed me again. I flushed deeply as he tipped me back this time.

"What the hell, Edward?" I panted trying to regain all the air I had lost. I was slightly angry; he had, after all, cause me GREAT public (backstage) embarrassment.

"You stage kiss Carlotta, you and Alphonse have to practically molest each other and I only get kissed once? I was jealous, really." He ended lamely, I glared.

"Did you _have_ to – you know..."

"Couldn't help it. No one should touch you but me." He stated rather loudly.

"It was childish, Very – "

He spun me around quickly and put his fingers to my lips. When he took them away he bowed.

"M'lady?" He took my hand and briefly touched it to his lips, the barest hint of a smirk evident on his face.

I could have sworn something moved in the shadows behind us, well rather him. It dissolved into nothingness rapidly. My imagination, most likely.

"Hm, a _little_ too formal." I mused. Edward stood and wrapped his hands low on my waist. "Ah, too low." He raised his hands to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. "There."

His lips pressed sweetly to mine before he broke away.

"PLACES!"

The call echoed backstage and people scrambled to their entrance spots. All very quietly though because the track picked back up as people filled their given spots in the theater.

Edward touched a finger to my nose.

"Not long enough for my taste." He whispered. "But I'll be back after Act Two." He was gone in a twirl of black cape.

Oh, dramatic. And REALLY cool


	13. A Sin's Encore

_"Christine, I love you..." _

The look he gave me burned into my mind, his eyes bright with tears, excitement, and love. I simply couldn't help myself. As I handed him the ring I burst into tears, running off. Alphonse and I sang offstage, in the wings as Edward sung his last angry lament.

Darkness. The applause was tremendous. Al went back on for his little epilogue as Edward and I sided to the back of the mob of actors for bows. I was last to take my bow, though I couldn't figure why. Christine was second only to the Phantom. Oh, well.

As groups went, the stage wings cleared. My heart raced in my chest. Of all the times to be nervous. I saw Edward finish his bow. Here it goes! Sucking in a deep breath, I strode onstage.

I _think_ I about went deaf. People were standing as I curtsied and then motioned to the orchestra. Hands linked for a company bow. Then the curtain swept in on it's self, creating blackness like I had never seen.

All smiled, I gave Edward's hand a squeeze but he drew away, which I found odd. Edward would normally be all over me while we were drowned in darkness like this.

Then I was drawn behind a set piece. "Edward?"

"What's – " I really wanted to finish my sentence. A pace white face leaned over me, quickly dodging out of sight behind me. My guard was down and I was scared.

Lips grazed my ear, trailing harsh kisses down my neck and exposed shoulder.

"Too bad I can't finish this." I was yanked around. By Lust. He was smirking but it didn't last long. Lust frowned for a moment but it turned into a sickening smile.

His large hand clasped over my nose and mouth as he held a knife to my throat. The steel glinted from the meager light of a window.

"Where's your lover boy now?" He spat before drawing the knife across my neck, cutting my windpipe and jugular vein. I never had a chance. It would take me a moment to actually die, Lust knew that.

"You know where your lover is?" Lust's face blurred and wavered in and out of sight. "We have him. Wait till I tell him you're dead." He laughed. "Torture before we kill him too!" Then nothing.


	14. Twisted Every Way

A harsh light burnt my eyes when I opened them, dulled only slightly by the sheet over the top of me. I pulled the thing over my head so I could see, only to be greeted by screams. Mostly feminine, but I did hear at least one man scream, too. It took me a minute to figure out what they were screaming at.

Me.

The white costume dress was ruined, covered in blood. And so was I.

People were being told to clear the area and I felt strong arms lift me into a sitting position.

"Are you – " He couldn't manage to choke out the last word because he saw something, that something being a mark on my left thigh. The clod metal of a gun was pressed under my throat. Not again.

A woman with long blonde hair held the gun while the man who had covered me pulled on some gloves. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alphonse come running in.

"Colonel! What are – Brikel! You...you're alive?" Alphonse backpedaled.

"Seems your leading lady is a Homunculus, Elric." The man's voice was deep and velvety. One eye was covered in a black patch, either blinded or missing. "Fetch me a light. "Two men stood near by, both in uniform but it was too dark to see who they were.

"Colonel Mustang that's – "

"Don't feign innocence, Alphonse!" The man snapped. I found my voice again.

"Hey, you leave him alone, he's got nothing to do with this!" The gun was pressed harder into the soft flesh under my jaw.

The man held up the light and we both got our first good looks at each other. His sharp intake of breath made me smile.

"Roy Mustang?"

"Brikel? Brikel McKutnay?"

"The same." He seemed momentarily lost for words. Fury and Havoc, those two men, waved and smiled warmly. "Where's Edward?"

Everyone froze and cast sideways glances at each other. The gun was withdrawn and Alphonse rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I was just about to ask you, Miss McKutnay."


	15. Down Once More

The first thing that I did was jump up to my feet. My dress caught on the floorboards, ripping the back just above the backs of my knees. Making a quick sound of frustration, I attempted to yank it loose from its hold but only succeeded in ripping it further.

"Then where is he?"

I was frantic and I didn't care if it showed. Wanting to run away from this. From the horror of the situation. Edward was gone. We – I – didn't know where he'd been taken to.

"McKutnay, calm down. We sent out a search party. I – "

"Collins!" I gasped.

"What?" Mustang's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"He's the one who – he said that he was going to torture – he's Lust!"

Alphonse knew what I meant at once. He turned on his heel and began to call out questions.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Collins? Anyone?"

Roy turned to Riza and asked he a quick question. She nodded and he left. Hawkeye bent down at me feet were I tugged hopelessly at the hem of the dress. Riza took a knife from her belt.

"I hope you don't like this dress." She held the knife still and ran the thin fabric along the edge.

"My least favorite costume." The fabric fluttered to the floor. "Now I have to find Edward!"

"Colonel Mustang told me to keep you here."

"Please, you have to understand!" I begged.

"I do. There is someone here I want to help, but I've been given orders." She looked wistfully after the Colonel.

"Go. I won't hold it against you." I crossed my arms. "Either way, I'm leaving." Before she could grab me, I ran.

Outside. I needed to get outside. The fastest way was through the lower floor, beneath the stage. I jumped off the edge and swung for the small black door. Alphonse saw me.

"Brikel! Wait!" He broke into a run to reach the door. I slammed it shut with my foot.

The stones were cold when I touched them. The darkness was eerie but when I emerged onto the snow covered street I could see footprints, two sets. One had been dragged.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I followed them.


	16. Life's Masquerade

My feet were cold. And so was the rest of me. I watched as my breath came out in icy clouds to dangle before my face, crystallizing on my skin. The foot prints seemed to continue on forever.

And then they stopped.

A plain wooden door had brought a halt to the tracks, my guide. Tentatively, I pushed the timbers and they compiled, creaking inwards. A dark path yawned before me, a gaping blackness. In the weak light of the outside world, I could see stairs that descended into the womb of the streets. My body told me to stop, but my mind told me that, somewhere down there, Edward was with Lust.

Crumbling earth walls encased me as I ran through this labyrinth of tunnels, There were no doors to stop me now, and no door could have either. I could only think on one thing: save Edward.

Then a door. I sighed, opening it quickly.

"Brickel, run now!" Even if I had wanted to I would not have able to. The sight of Edward, bound and bleeding, made my tired legs give way with fright and relief. Alive, he was alive!

Someone slammed the door shut behind me.

"Well, well, what a pretty little lady. Long time not see, Envy," Lust leered at me with hungry eyes as he roughly hauled me to my feet.

"No, don't touch her!" Edward lunged forward against the tight shackles mounted on the wall. Lust growled and slapped him with the back of his hand.

"I'll do whatever I want with her; she's not yours," His voice was low and dangerous. I let out a sob.

"Please, don't hurt him." I was pleading desperately.

Lust grinned a wicked grin and snapped his fingers. Out of the shadows, another figure emerged. A man stood next to Edward, knife in hand.

"Now, Brikel, I have a proposition," He began to sing in a mocking tone : _"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love, refuse me and you send your lover to his grave."_

"NO! BRIKEL, DON'T-" The man next to ed kneed him in the stomach, making him double over, coughing and gasping for air.

"This is in all seriousness, darling. I promise you," at his words, a knife was pressed to Edward's throat. I brought both hands to my mouth to choke back my scream, turning it into a sob.

"My life's not worth it." The knife was pressed to Edward's flesh, drawing blood. It was quickly moved to his chest, poised like a snake, ready to strike into his heart. "Brikel, please, I couldn't live knowing you were with him. Let me die and run. Please, don't do this to yourself."

Tears streamed down my face.

"No, Ed. I won't see you die. I- I'm so sorry."

Edward's face steeled over as Lust snapped his fingers, making me walk towards him.

I closed my eyes. _This is a dream_. Lust's fingers curled around my thin wrist, pulling me closer. _A dream_…

It pained him to see Lust kiss me, his eyes showed that much. My words echoed in my head: _how can you live a fucking lie_?

Lust snapped his fingers and the man plunged the knife into Edward's heart. His lips formed a last word: Brikel.

Me kissing Lust was the last thing he saw.


	17. Go Now And Leave Me

I tried to break away, to scream, to fight, but Lust had my wrist and now my hair, still kissing me. Growling like a wild beast, I bit down on something. Either lips or a tongue, but whatever it was, I bit as hard as I could. My teeth clicked together.

Slapping me hard enough to send me to the ground, Lust howled in pain. Blood poured from his mouth as he tried to form unintelligible words.

I mimicked his wicked grin.

That was enough to make him lose it. Snarling, he dove at me but I moved away just in time to see the bastard collide with a brick and earth wall. By this time, the accomplice understood that Lust wanted me down so he could have his way.

I stood up quickly and saw the light switch. Maybe if I could make it dark…

The big man saw me move and blocked the light. That left me one choice, really. Reaching up, I barely flinched as I crushed the light bulb with my bloodied and small hand.

Lust laughed, having regenerated from his head-on. "You'll have to do better than that, missy." He cackled madly.

Something told me that I was safe, for now, but I was desperate. What had Roy taught me, what could I use against them?

Drawing what I assumed was a fire array on the back of my hand, I snapped my fingers. Nothing happened: my fingers were slick with blood, too much to cause enough friction for a spark.

The next array came into my head. The array I was created in…

The light had been right above Edward, Sliding my land along the wall I found his limp body. Very gently, I touched his cold, clammy face.

"Where are you, darling?"

I, quietly as possible, undid the corset of my dress, drawing a small blood array on my chest. My arms and forehead were quickly smeared with the pattern as well.

Blood trickled into my eye and I blinked.

_Goodbye_, I thought, clapping my hands together. I lay my finger tips on the sticky edge of the chest array.

A mind for a mind, a body for a body. Soul for-

If my theories were correct, he would be exactly the same.

I was illuminated by the light from myself and the arrays that appeared on the six surfaces of the room, Lust hissed and then yowled in rage. The other man screeched like car tires on a wet road.

My mind wandered as I was engulfed in light.

_I'm sorry, Noah, I couldn't make him happy…_


	18. Back From the Grave

EDWARD'S POV

The first thing I realized when I came to; I was lying on the ground. Which meant I was unshackled. Which meant Brikel…

I tried to stand up, I really did.

But all I could do was lift my head up, just enough to see Brikel next to me. Sighing with relief, I let my head rest on the ground again, to regain my strength. Which I hadn't remembered loosing, seeing as how-

Damn it all!

I shot up and very ungracefully clamored over to Brikel. Blood was smeared al over her body in arrays used for-

_Human transmutation._

Frantic now, I scrabbled for a pulse point. When I couldn't feel anything, I panicked, only to realize seconds later that I had her sleeve in my automail hand? But there was no automail. My right hand was flesh as was my left leg, through they were slightly numb and tingly, like my left hand would get if it fell asleep.

Using the un-tingly hand, I felt again for a pulse. After an excruciatingly long time, I couldn't feel anything and I lay my head on her chest.

There!

A heart beat. Faint, but there.

I rose up and quickly decided I didn't want to be here anymore. Carefully lifting Brikel, I made my way up to the surface.

The light seemed blinding. Snow was falling gently and there were ambulances and military cars. Roy and Al turned when I tried quietly to close the door but made it squeak.

"BROTHER!" Al screeched and almost knocked me down but Roy held him firmly by the collar.

"You're damn lucky Full-" Roy had seen my two flesh ands and cut himself short of saying my title. "Damn lucky she loved you enough to pull that stunt."

"Human transmutation?"

"Brikel told me something. She had been doing a bit of research on energy and found out that souls are simply that: energy. Do you know why the homunculi regenerate?"

I shook my head.

"All the souls they a re made from, all the energy."

All the pieces clicked. "She tricked the Gate!"

"And almost killed herself doing so." Roy stated.

"Almost. So why all the ambulances?"

Roy grinned sheepishly. "If we had to fight, we wanted to be prepared."


	19. All I Ask Of You

BRIKEL'S POV

I was listening to his heart beat, checking to be sure I got it right. The steady intake of air to provide oxygen for cell respiration, the make the usable energy for metabolic activities…

He seemed alright.

When he started talking to Roy, I listened intently to the conversation, the I shivered from the cold.

Ed looked down at me, surprised to find my eyes open and studying his features. He smiled gently.

"I'm sorry." I fiddled with one of his buttons.

"You're alive, you have nothing to apologize for."

I looked up meet his gaze. "I'm sorry you had to see that before…I thought he'd let you…let you go…" He finally understood.

"He knew you'd choose to let me live, line in 'Phantom'. But if I was alive, you'd run back to me. I was a threat."

Ed drew me closer. Vainly, I tried to fix my ripped skirt so it covered my _ouroboros_. I squirmed to see if it was covered but there was nothing on my thigh.

He checked himself over. Nothing on his chest, thigh, tongue, hand, foot, or eye.

I was the second person to ever complete a perfect human transmutation.

For some reason, creating a perfectly human Edward held my interest for little more than a moment. Then guilt flooded my soul and my mind.

I had two fully grown men and enough energy to bring Poppy back too. But for some reason, I hadn't thought that my sister would want to come back.

Then I had the urge to check on my energy theory.

"Roy, was there a power outage? At any time?"

Eying me, he said, "Yes, originating from that building. It was caused by-"

"And energy overload, I know." Edward seemed to have though the same thing I had.

"Brikel, Poppy told me to watch out for you. When she, and you, were staying with us, she always said to me 'don't let her do it'. So I won't let you." Ed shook me gently. "Please don't try it again."

"She wouldn't want to come back anyway, Edward. I know that much already." I sighed. "This time, was only because I was desperate, And I figured, if you came back, you'd have your friends and family and loads of other people happy to have you back."

"Well, I'm happy you're back, Brikel. I want you to always stay with me. With us."

I smiled gently.

"I'll try my best."

END. HAHA, YES! IT IS FINALLY ALL DONE!


End file.
